


Innocence

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, F/F, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow takes care of a sick Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100 prompt:** "Snow"  
> **30_kisses prompt:** "Perfect Blue" and a kiss  
> **Joss100 prompt:** "Child"  
> **Femslash50 prompt:** "Winter"

I know it sounds wrong, but I'm glad Buffy got so sick. Because Giles thought that the Hellmouth was what was making her sick, Faith came in to cover for her and Buffy and I left town for a while. We went to Colorado and stayed in a small apartment over the garage of this nice old couple.

One morning when we woke up, the window looked like it had been covered in a white sheet. It was snowing! As soon as it stopped, we ran outside. The snow was perfect; blue in the shadows, white in the sun, crisp and clean, and like nothing she'd ever seen before.

I watched as Buffy ran around, exploring this new world. She looked happy, like a five year old who just discovered an amazing secret. She didn't look like a world-weary slayer, constantly fighting for her life. She didn't look like she was about to go into battle. She looked innocent. Gleeful. Pure.

I had never seen her like that before. And when she ran over and kissed my cheek and thanked me for making it snow for her I had to bite my cheek to keep from crying.

I know I should be thinking of ways to restore her memories. I know I should be thinking of ways to make her our Slayer again. But all I can think of is the innocent joy on her face when we played in the snow.

I know she'll have to get back into the real world again soon, but I'm just happy I could give her this.


End file.
